


CCTV

by JheNiNa



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JheNiNa/pseuds/JheNiNa
Summary: Stell and Sejun were exes, one morning changed everything. :)
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	CCTV

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a oneshot for my muses, Stell and Sejun. Also my first time writing a oneshot, again, after 2 years. Please bare with me. 🤧 Sorry rin, ngayon palang, sa mga wrong grammar na maeencounter niyo.
> 
> Oh! Lastly, fic in taglish. 😬
> 
> P.S. Sorry sa title. Wala na kasi kong maisip 😩

**Stell's POV**

_**10:18pm** _

I was at the veranda of my house when I saw him going in and out of his house. Maybe waiting for someone to pick him up?

Looks like he's about to go out, again, for the 3rd time this week.

_Gosh! You look so hot even with just a plain white shirt, tight black ripped jeans and your slicked back hair._

_Damn it. You look even better tonight than the last time I saw you just a few days back._

_But where are you going this time?_

_Ano ba Stell?! Kung saan man pupunta si Sejun, wala ka na don. Remember? Iniwan mo siya!_

_Yeah right, kasalanan ko. Fine!_

Argghhh! I don't even know why I'm arguing with myself.

_Pero saan ka nga ba pupunta? Kasama mo nanaman ba si Ken? Yung lokong yon! Akala ko pa naman kaibigan ko, pero gusto ka rin pala. Imagine, a month after we broke up, daig pa fence bumakod?!_

_Hay! Kaasar!_

_Speaking of the devil, ayan na nga. Hay nako. Payakap yakap ka pa diyan. Beso beso! Akin yan eh! Makapasok na nga lang ng bahay! Ang daming higad!_

**3rd person's POV**

He went back inside his house, which by the way is just a few blocks away from Sejun's.

Stell was Sejun's ex. Months back, Stell was getting too occupied with work and everything and Sejun kind of got tired of the situation at hand. Which they fought about one night 3 months back where Stell lose his cool and just broke up with Sejun. Marami na siyang ikinakastress, might as well bitawan ang isa bago dumagdag pa. He broke up with him without even thinking how it would affect both of them. Basta kailangan niya ng space hanggang matapos lahat ng work.

After all the work he's had at hand, sinubukan niyang gawin lahat para bumalik si Sejun sa kaniya pero baka nga ayaw na rin nito sa kaniya. He was blocked from all his social media accounts. Even his number was blocked. He didn't bother to go to Sejun's house kahit malapit lang 'to kasi naisip niya baka kailangan nito ng space. Confident siyang babalik din 'to sa kanya. Just like before.

One month after they broke up, he went to Sejun's house and tried to talk to him. Guess a month is enough time. Miss na miss niya na 'to. He even bought Sejun's favorite, green mangoes. Pagdating niya sa bahay ni Sejun, he was surprised seeing Ken at the door. Much more surprised seeing Sejun in his arms.

Tumakbo siya palayo sa bahay ni Sejun at hindi na muling sumubok na kausapin ito. It still pains him, na he just got over him that easy tapos siya hanggang ngayon nagdurusa pa rin.

**Sejun's POV**

Heto nanaman tayo sa palasilip mode nito ni Stell eh. _CCTV ka bhie?_ Hay nako! Bayaan mo na nga! 'Di puwedeng mabubuwisit na lang ako ngayon. Kailangan ko mag enjoy ngayon. Pagod na pagod na ko sa trabaho. At sa kaiisip paano ba ko mag momove on sa kanya.

I know. I know. Marupok na kung marupok. 3 months na pero wala pa ring comeback tapos umaasa pa rin ako eh ni hindi nga ako sinusubukan iwin back. Pagod na ko humabol habol sa kaniya. Sapat naman na yung ilang taon na kong nakikipag agawan ng oras sa trabaho niya.

Buti na lang nandiyan si Ken. Eversince Stell and I broke up, he never left my side. Though, alam kong gusto ako nung tao. The thing is I rejected him when he confessed to me a month after namin magbreak ni Stell. Malinaw sa kaniyang di ko kayang ibalik ang feelings niya for me. We remained friends and now he's dating someone which I'm super happy to witness. _Sana all._

Aaminin ko, mahal ko pa yung tao. Inaantay ko lang din siya mag first move.

I remembered seeing a bag of green mangoes, my favorite, outside the house a month after namin magbreak ata yon. Take note, may pangalan ko so para sa'kin to. I was hoping it was from him. But I didn't see any Stell outside my house. It ached a little because I really do hope he'd try to win me back, kaso mukhang hindi yon ang case.

I went home with Ken that night kasi nag unwind kami non. That was also the same day he confessed to me, which I rejected kasi nga mahal ko pa si Stell.

_**Flashback** _

_"Sej, I want to tell you something."_ He was fidgeting. Halatang kinakabahan sa kung anumang sasabihin niya.

_"Sure Kenji, ano yon?"_

_"I've been feeling this since months back, kaso may boyfriend ka naman."_ Sabi niya habang tinitignan ako sa mga mata.

_"I know this sounds so fast but I- I like you Sej."_ He added.

_"Uhm.. Kenji.. I- I don't know what to say."_

_"You don't have to say anything naman. But if I may ask, can we.. uhh... have a date?"_

_"Uhh.."_

_"At least try?"_

_"Kenji. Sorry, but I can't. I'm still broken hearted and I still love him. Stell. I still love him so much. I'm sorry."_

_"No no. Don't say sorry. I guess napabilis talaga, nabigla ata kita."_

_"It's fine."_ I said as I touch his face. I had to assure him it's fine.

_"Tara, hatid na kita. It's getting late."_ Aya nito.

_"Sure."_

Ride home was quiet unlike the usual but still comforting. I don't know but with Ken around I'm really comfortable. When we arrived, we talked before I went inside the house.

_"Sej, sorry. I crossed the boundaries."_

_"No, don't be Kenji. But I'm sorry that I can't reciprocate your feelings. I still love him. So much. Alam mo yan. Thank you that you're with me, here, through this pain. We can still be friends. Do you want that?"_

_"Of course Sej."_

_"Friends then."_ I reached out my hand to him and he shook it. Sad smile on his face.

_"Can I hug you?"_

I nodded.

Hinatid ko siya non sa gate and we saw a bag of green mangoes. Dinampot ko na. Sayang eh! Favorite ko kaya 'to! May bagoong pa namang pinadala si mama nung isang araw. Pero saan kaya galing yon? Tumingin tingin ako sa paligid pero wala namang tao. Then I saw Stell looking at us from his veranda. _Bakit galit? Inaano ka namin? Inaano kita?_ Dinedma ko na. _Ayaw mo ko balikan tapos gagalit ka? Wankosayo!_

I bid Ken goodbye and got back inside my house. _At least may green mangoes ako._

_**End of flashback** _

Gusto ko lang naman mafeel na ako naman habulin niya after all these years. Months before our breakup 3 months ago, mas napadalas kaming on and off. At most of the time, ako ang naghahabol. _Nakakapagod din bhie._

Madali lang naman akong suyuin. Si Stell yon e. Yung mahal na mahal ko. Ang lapit lang ng bahay niya to begin with, _my golly!_

Anygays, _asan na ba 'tong si Ken? Anong oras na po oh._

After a few more minutes of waiting, Ken arrived in front my house. _Goodness gracious! Finally!_

He then got out of his car and opened the passenger's seat for me. He greeted me before I entered the car.

_"Hoy Suson! Anong oras na oh? Late na tayo sa celebration nila Jah!"_

_"Sorry na. Huwag na gagalit ang bebe."_

_"Luh? Bebe mo mukha mo! Harot 'yan? Sumbong kita kay Cullen eh!"_

_"Ito naman! Joke lang. Papacute lang tao eh. Tsaka alam ko namang patay na patay ka pa rin sa kapitbahay mo kahit 3 months na kayong break. Binasted mo pa nga ko 'di ba?"_

_"Heh! Paalala mo pa. Mala CCTV nanaman nga eh. Silip ng silip, ayaw naman akong balikan."_

_"Ay! Nahuli mo nanaman bang pasulyap sulyap? Yieeeeeee. Muling ibalik na ba?"_

_"Heh! Tara na late na tayo. Yari talaga tayo nito don sa dalawa. Sinasabi ko sa'yo. Kapag 'yang kambal ng jowa mo tsaka si Jah nagtampo nanaman. Bahala ka!"_

_"Eto na nga bebe. Alis na tayo. Huwag ka na simangot."_

_"Heh!"_

At tuluyan na nga po kaming umalis after ng panghaharot nitong si Suson.

**3rd Person's POV**

Stell watched the car drove past his house. 

_Sana all nakamove on na. Bakit ang bilis naman Sejun? Ilang taon din tayo. Di mo na ba ko mahal?_ That was what he thought when he saw Sejun happily talking to Ken inside the latter's car.

_**The next day..** _

It was almost 6am nung dumating si Sejun sa bahay niya. Gising na rin si Stell ng ganitong oras kahit weekends at kahit napuyat pa siya kakaisip sa ex niya. Body clock. May mga routine din siya kapag morning kaya di na rin siya nag eextend ng sleep. Nakita niyang mukhang may hangover pa 'tong ex niya mula sa pinanggalingang party. Jelly feels pa rin siya kasi si Ken ang naghatid kay Sejun. 

**Sejun's POV**

Inalalayan ako ni Ken pababa ng kotse niya dahil medyo may hangover pa ko mula sa celebration nila Jah at Josh.

_"Thanks Kenji. Sa susunod ulit."_ Paalam ko sa kaniya habang pababa ng kotse niya. Sakto namang muntik akong madapa kaya napaakap ako sa kanya.

_"Ikaw ah. Kala ko ba ayaw mo sa'kin? Para paraan ka ah."_ Pang aasar nito sa'kin. Feeling naman 'to.

_"Heh! Tumigil ka! 'Di ka naman si Stell ko. Tsaka kagabi ka pa ah. Harot harot mo. Kung wala ka lang jowa, mag aassume akong gusto mo pa ko at ikaw 'tong pumaparaan. Ikaw ah!"_ Pabirong hinampas hampas ko 'to. Harot harot Suson! Ang aga aga.

_"Luh? Asa ka. Mahal ko si Cullen 'no. Pumasok ka na nga sa bahay mo!"_

_"Opo, bebe ko."_ Malambing kong sagot habang nakaharap sa kaniya at hawak ang mukha niya. Harot ka ah! _Bleeeeh_.

_"Sejun Nase!"_

_"Ikaw nagsimula niyan kagabi tapos ikaw 'tong magkicringe ngayon? Hahaha!"_

_"Sure ka bang kaya mo na? Di na kita aalalayan papasok ah. Mukhang may CCTV ka nanaman eh. Kung nakapapatay lang mga tingin niyang ex mo malamang lasug lasug na katawan ko rito eh."_ Sabay nguso nito sa direksyon ng bahay ni Stell.

_"Heh! Sige na! Umuwi ka na nga! Salamat ulit. Ingat sa pagda-drive."_

**Stell's POV**

Pabalik na sana ko sa loob ng bahay nung makita ko siyang paalis na. _Yakap yakap pa. Che! Aga aga pangit ng view!_

Hay salamat. Buti na lang din at di na nagtagal yung asungot. _Pero bakit naman niya iniwan si Sejun mag isa don sa labas eh mukhang may hangover pa naman?_

_Hay! Bakit ka ba nangingialam Stell?_

Ay shocks. Nagluto pala ko ng lugaw. Sakto sa hangover yon. Teka lang! Sayang habang mainit pa to. Magugustuhan niya kaya? Siguro naman no? Paborito niya pa naman 'tong luto ko nito sabi niya noon.

Agad akong naglakad papunta sa harap ng bahay ni Sejun dala yung thermos ng lugaw. _This is it Stell!_

Agad din naman akong nag-doorbell. Sana di to mabuwisit kapag nakita ako.

Agaran namang binuksan ni Sejun ang gate.

_"Huy Kenji, may naiwan ba ko sa kotse-"_ nagtatakang sabi niya na may halong gulat nung nakita ako. Napaisip siguro siya kung may nakalimutan ba siya sa kotse ni Ken. Sana all naiisip.

_"Hi Sejun."_ Pagbati ko. Ang awkward siguro ng ngiti ko ngayon.

_"Ah Stell, hi, sorry akala ko si Ken."_

_"No it's fine. Ah eh. Ano kasi. Nagluto kasi ko ng lugaw. Baka lang gusto mo. Mukha kasing may hangover ka. Tsaka paborito mo 'to di ba?"_ I'm trying to be a little cheerful kahit masakit. Ken nanaman. 

_"Ah sige. Thank you. Uhm. Pasok ka? Lagay mo na lang sa kitchen table."_

_"Okay lang ba?"_

_"Yeah, oo naman, sure. Come in."_

I made my way to his kitchen dala dala yung thermos na may lugaw. He grabbed a container of cold water from the refrigerator. Baka para sa hangover niya.

_"Do you want anything to drink Stell? Coffee? Juice? Water?"_

_"No thank you. Lo- Uhh.. Sej, do you want me to fix this for you?"_

_"No it's fine. Lagay mo na lang diyan Stell, I can do it. Thank you."_ Oo nga naman. Kaya niya na mag-isa. _Hello, 3 months na kayong break. Buti nga pinapasok ka pa niyan dito eh. Umayos ka nga Stell._

_"Sej.."_ eto na. Kinakabahan ako. Now or never!

_"Yes?"_ He said as he rubbed his eyes. He looked like kind of sleepy na rin.

_"Can we talk?_

_I mean_ _if okay lang naman. Pero kung_ _hindi-"_

_"About what?"_ Pagputol niya sa'kin.

_"I- ah, kayo ba ni Ken?"_ Diretsahang tanong ko.

_"No! Hahaha! Why'd you ask?"_ Mabilis niyang sagot. 

_Hindi? So all this time ako lang nag assume na boyfriend mo siya?_

_"What boyfriend?"_ Tanong niya. _Narinig niya ba? Did I say that out loud?_

_"Ah sabi ko akala ko boyfriend mo siya."_ sabi ko habang nagkakamot ng batok. _Nakakahiya Stell._

_"I never dated anyone after you."_

_"Bakit?"_

_"Ayoko lang."_ He nonchalantly said.

There was a moment of silence between us. Tunog lang ng aircon yung naririnig sa paligid.

_"Is that it Stell? Medyo masakit kasi ulo ko. Hangover. Talk to you next time?"_ Pagputol niya sa katahimikang bumalot sa amin.

_"Ah yes. Of course. Yeah. Hangover. Sorry. Kainin mo na yan habang mainit. Para makatulong sa hangover mo. I'll go ahead."_ I turned around and walked towards the door.

_"Just please lock the door and the gate. Thank you Stell."_

_"Ah Sej?"_ Last na to. Baka makulitan pa. Medyo naging confident ako dahil sa nalaman ko.

_"Anything else?"_ Medyo irita niyang sabi.

_"I just want to say that I missed you. I miss you everyday, love. I'll go ahead."_ I said as I turned back and held the knob of the door when he spoke.

_"Stell."_ Mahinahon niyang banggit sa pangalan ko.

Tinignan ko siya. Suddenly, his cold behavior just a few minutes ago turned into the warm one. The one I'm familiar with.

_"I missed you too. I miss you too, love."_ Mahinang sabi niya. I was surprised by what he said. But the next words that slipped out of his mouth surprised me more.

_"Please stay."_

**Sejun's POV**

He rushed to me and hugged me tight. I hugged him back. I missed him so much. Of course I still love this man so much. When he asked if boyfriend ko si Ken, I assumed na kaya he never actually tried to talk to me personally kasi he has seen Ken with me almost everyday and he assumed na Ken and I were together. _Silly!_ Binasted ko nga yung manok na yon kasi mahal ko pa rin siya. Not that he knew tho. 

I then removed myself from our hug. I touched his face. I ran my fingers on every part of it. I really missed Stell so much. My love.

_"Love."_ Sabi ko habang unti-unting pumapatak ang mga luha sa mata ko. Kasabay ng pagluha ko ay siya ring pagluha ni Stell. I wiped away his tears. _"Please don't cry na love."_

_"Ikaw kasi eh! Iyak iyak ka eh. Nahawa ako. Hahaha! I just missed you calling me that. Love. It feels so good hearing you say that again. Everyday ako nakatambay sa veranda ng bahay ko kapag may free time ako para makita ko how are you. Kahit from a distance. I'm sorry."_ He said, still, with his tears falling nonstop from his eyes.

_"My personal CCTV."_ I chuckled and bopped his nose with mine. _"I always see you love. You don't know how much I've held back. Hindi ko rin alam paano ko napigilan ang sarili ko tumakbo pabalik sa'yo. Sorry napagod ako. Mahal na mahal kita kaso napagod ako. I'm sorry."_ I confessed.

Hinawi niya yung mga strands ng hair na nakaharang sa mukha ko. Then traced parts of my face with his fingers.

_"I love you Sejun, love. I never stopped loving you."_ He said as he cupped my face and looked straight into my eyes.

_"Me too love, I never stopped loving you."_ I said as I cupped his face on my hands and looked straight into his eyes then down to his lips.

I didn't hesitate to kiss him anymore. I kissed him slow and made him feel how much I longed for him. I missed his lips. I missed him so much. I missed my love, my Stell.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached this part, StellJun pa reign sa bagong yugto. Chz. Sksksksksksksks. Please drop your thoughts on the comment section. Feedbacks are also welcome. Your kudos' are appreciated. Thank you! ❤️


End file.
